vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baki Hanma
Summary Baki Hanma (範馬 刃牙, Hanma Baki) is the titular protagonist of the Grappler Baki franchise, with the goal of surpassing the strongest creature on Earth, his father, Yujiro Hanma with the blood of Baki's mother on his hand. Through numerous installments, he has settled himself as an incredibly capable combatant with encounters with immensely powerful fighters from a multitude of backgrounds and styles, with Baki himself eventually establishing a clique of these warriors, most notably men such as Kaoru Hanayama and Doppo Orochi. With every passing fight he has improved his craft to the point where he has constructed techniques with nothing but the usage of his mind and shadow boxing; once confronting Yujiro in the franchise's third installment, Son of Ogre, Baki puts his strength and will to the test against his father for seemingly the last time but was ultimately incapable of defeating him. Despite this, he was granted the title of 'Strongest' by Yujiro for putting up an intense fight, but as this was a mere bestowal of the title he did not consider this a victory. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher post Gaia | 9-A | At least 9-A, far higher with Demon Back | Low 7-C, 7-C with Demon Back | 7-C in base. Up to 7-C, possibly higher with Demon Back Name: Baki Hanma, The World's Strongest Boy, The Strongest, Champion Origin: Grappler Baki Gender: Male Age: 13 | 15 | 17 | 18 | 18 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Undeground Toyko Dome Champion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, By twisting his right ear he can releases endorphins that increase his pain tolerance and durability, Master Martial Artist and Pressure Points | Same as before but including Ogre Physiology, Capable of imagining his body to become completely limp to enact rather inhuman techniques, Can mentally visualize and interact with mental images of his own creation to improve his own skills and strength, Can easily remember and replicate any technique he sees, Can instill fear into his opponent, Statistics Amplification (Via Demon Back, Mach Punch, Cockroack Tackle, Endorphins and others), Limited Durability Negation (Via Cord Cut and Benda Whip), Limited Pain Manipulation (Via Benda Whip), Chi Manipulation and Attack Reflection (Via Aiki), Limited Illusion Creation (Created a triceratops that felt so real that Nomi no Sukune II believe he was actually fighting one, and even asked if Baki was a sorceror; created an amalgamation beast of every imaginary creature he's made or shadow boxed that psyched out Sam Pierre Atlas; can shadow box against beings he's imagined so intensely that he suffers actual physical damage from their attacks), Sense Manipulation (Could make people perceive sounds, smells, lights, and even impacts with his illusions), Likely Limited Information Analysis and Analytical Prediction (Via Hanma Brain; could easily see through the moves of many trained martial artists at the age of 13), Instinctive Reaction, Enhanced Sixth (even at the age of 13 years old, Baki can sense this about his opponent, can feel Musashi's presence in another room , could feel Musashi's heartbeats as he was born, kilometers away), Willpower Projection (After dying, Baki projected his willpower to bring himself back to life. Baki also replicated this ability again during his fight with his father, and even his dead Grandfather was able to project himself during their fight), Limited Invisibility (With his Instinctive Reaction, Baki is able to dodge someone's line of sight, making him invisible to them), Pseudo Intangibility (Baki has learned how to dodge with minimal movement, what gives the impression the opponent is phasing through him), Can move without the need for acceleration, starting already at top speed., Afterimage Creation (Presented this while extremely weakened in his fight against Youou Chou) Attack Potency: Wall level (Bloodied the face of an ape capable of enduring blade strikes from a man who can cut trees in half. Comparable to a young Kaoru Hanayama in strength, who did this ), higher post Gaia (Was stated to be 4 times stronger than Hanayama) | Small Building level (Far superior to high level Shinshinkai students like Suedo and was capable of defeating both Shinogi brother, the weaker of the two is capable of injuring Hector Doyle, a death row convict) | At least Small Building level, far higher with Demon Back (Comparable to New Grappler Baki Hanayama who easily dominated Spec. With his Demon Back he casually defeated Retsu Kaioh and even Jack Hanma) | Small Town level, Town level with Demon Back (Even in Base, Yujiro recognized Baki’s power as “strong”. In comparison even by the time of Baki Dou, Jack never received such praise. With the Demon Back activated Baki was capable of overpowering Biscuit Oliva and forcing Pickle to use his transformation) | Town level in base. Up to Town level, possibly Town level+ with Demon Back (Matched Nomi no Sukune II in Base; with his Demon Back, Baki managed to fight on par with Yujiro and even make him bleed) Speed: Subsonic (FTE to regular people many many many times), At least Subsonic, likely higher post Gaia (Perceived those he was equal with before as slow) | At least Subsonic, likely higher (Casually blitzed Suedo from the other side of a fighting ring before he could react, far faster than before) | At least Supersonic, likely higher (Easily performed the Mach Punch, can blitz convicts like Sikorsky when he’s serious), Hypersonic with Demon Back and Post Power up (With his Demon Back he blitzed Jack and at the end of NGB he easily blitzed Muhammad Ali Jr) | Hypersonic (Stronger and faster than at the end of NGB), At least Hypersonic with Mastered Demon Back (Matched Oliva in power and speed) | At least Hypersonic+, possibly High Hypersonic (Scales to Yujiro’s calc), at least High Hypersonic, likely higher with Demon Back (Matched a serious Demon Back Yujiro for an extended period of time) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Hanayama's henchmen couldn't stop him from entering their boss' office and he ended up pushing all of them with little effort), likely Class 5 (Matched Hanayama's strength somewhat and broke several of his bones) | Unknown. At least higher '''(Can crush small rocks with enough anger, which should yield similar results as this) | At least '''Class 25, likely much higher Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher post Gaia | Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class, far higher with Demon Back | Small Town Class, Town Class with Demon Back | Town Class in base. Up to Town Class, possibly Town Class+ with Demon Back Durability: Wall level, higher post Gaia | Small Building level (Took minor damage from Shinogi Kosho’s attacks) | At least Small Building level, far higher with Demon Back (Took a devastating kick from Spec while off guard. Even with his incomplete Demon Back he casually blocked attacks from Retsu Kaioh) | Small Town level, Town level with Demon Back (Took a held back hit and tackle from Oliva. With his mastered Demon Back he took a barrage of hits from Oliva and Pickle, defeating the former) | Town level in base. Up to Town level, possibly Town level+ with Demon Back (Took hits from Base Yujiro and Nomi; with his Demon Back at its strongest he took many hits from Demon Back Yujiro and Full Power Musashi) Stamina: Extremely High (Known to go on extended training regimes that last half of a day, and classifies them as warm ups) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Immensely high in terms of martial prowess, resourceful and tactful fighter who makes use of multiple styles of combat at once when facing his adversaries. Makes use of savvy and rather pragmatic tactics to gain the advantage over opponents, such as the using his own blood to blind them. Knows how to effectively rattle someone's brain by a positioned punch to the chin. Capable of imagining and even outright interact to some degree with mental visualizations of creatures and individuals to develop new stances and techniques without the need of them physically being there. Rather low academically. With a grand portion of his time primarily being focused on training or fighting much of his formal education is spent sleeping in class. Weaknesses: Will sacrifice victory if he cannot achieve it with his own raw power. Feats: *Respect Thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Demon Back: Inherited from his father Yujiro Hanma, the Demon Back is a technique in which a fighter's muscles twist and flex to form the shape of a demon's face, granting the user an exponential power boost * Endorphin * Rear Naked Choke * Roll Kick * Bow and Arrow * Seiken: basic karate's technique. * Armlock * Kinteki Geri * Suplex * Goutaijutsu: A fighting move based on seiken from karate where the fighter tenses up and locks their joints to put all the weight of their body into their fist. * Benda: Also known as the Whip of Mercury, Baki slaps his opponent with a fluid motion of his arms as if they were actual whips, causing excruciating pain that makes even hardened fighters. It somewhat bypasses durability, as the attack almost exclusively targets the skin, which is not enhanced by muscle or training. The pain is so intense that it can even cause the body to give out and die. * Aiki: Technique that allows the defender to flow with the movements of his striker allowing for the attacker to be repelled with minimal effort. * Cockroach Tackle/Gokiburi Dash: Relaxing all manner of muscle in his body he imagines his entire form as a liquid before snapping at break neck speeds achieving 168 MPH under 0.5 seconds dashing forward into his opponent. * Mach Punch: With usage of every joint from arm to foot he motions a punch capable of breaking the sound barrier with relative ease. * Arm Breaker * Front Neck-Lock * Enzuigiri * New Cobra * Single-Leg Figure-Four * New Swastika * Backdrop * Antonio Driver * Spinning Lotus * Soccer Ball Kick * Shining Wizard * Cord-Cut: Digging deep into a person's nerves he quickly dispatches the pathways that allow for sight and movement by removing them. * Goutai-Jutsu: Maintaining stiff posture wanting on moment of impact, in proper moment they will strike with the full weight of their being and carry a destructive capacity comparable in impact to that of a wrecking ball. * 0.5 Second Unconscious: For a brief moment Baki causes an individual to be rendered unconscious for 0.5 by triggering them to motion with a brief movement where he is capable of attacking them freely. * Slap * Triceratops Fist * Hand Pocket * King Tiger: An Armlock technique that seemingly employs the usage of a knee to the face. Key: 13 Years Old | Beginning of Series | Maximum Tournament to New Grappler Baki | Raitai Tournament to Son of Ogre | End of Son of Ogre to Baki Dou Gallery File:BakiHanmaRenderMadeByRyukama.png SMOE.jpg bakicheers.png atlasbakimonster.png|What Sam Pierre Atlas saw when confronting Baki bakimusashipose.jpg|Baki mimicking Musashi's stance Others Notable Victories: Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) Kiryu's profile (Note: Maximum Tournament Baki was used. Kiryu had no equipment) Balrog (Street Fighter) Balrog's profile (Low 7-C versions used) Legosi (Beastars)LegosiLegosi's profile (New Year Legosi, 17 yo Baki. Speed is equalized, fight happens in a 10x10x10 room that is completely dark.) Cosmo Imai (Kenganverse) Cosmo's Profile (9-A, Demon Back restricted, Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Tokita Ohma(Kenganverse)Ohma's Profile (Both 9-A, amps allowed, speed equalized) Category:Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletes Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Group TAC Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7